


Hunter

by fireyapper



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Death, Horror, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Short One Shot, breaking bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyapper/pseuds/fireyapper
Summary: A hunt gets Eddy's blood flowing





	Hunter

Night falls fast in the big city. The speed at which darkness reclaimed the streets always filled Eddy with joy. The noises  of the day faded becoming more subdued and further away, meanwhile new and unknown sounds abounded. People avoid each other with more purpose. He could move freely around the streets. Eddy didn't need to dance and twist his way through crowded sidewalks and streets avoiding the distasteful contact.

 

The thrill of the hunt escalated because following someone was much more difficult. If he felt like avoiding the game a small cut would let him find them anywhere, but this robbed him of all except a hint of satisfaction. He was a hunter after all. Sometimes for money, other times for a challenge, always for fun. Tonight it was a pleasant mix of both.

 

His client wanted somebody that had seen the blueprints of a new building. They even provided a list of possible targets. Fortunately, this wasn’t a rush order. It wasn't unusual for clients to do the basic investigation; he charged extra for the boring stuff.  Eddy started by tagging the easiest prey; just a small cut like you'd get from a nail that stuck out or a scrape from brushing a wall after you got bumped into. These were mostly people that drank too much, the one unfortunate with limited mobility, those blind to the true terrors of the world, anyone that would not be fun and run when he needed to chase.

 

For days he watched motionless from across the street. The few employees noticed him fell in two groups. Those who ducked their heads farther down and pretended they hadn’t seen him made up one of the groups. The fun ones; the ones that saw and avoided but kept watch. These people could feel the danger he presented and so they rose up his list. She made herself the target when she finally snapped and walked up to him. Brazen as could be and demanded to know why he was watching. He looked down at her and the barest hint of a smile sent her retreating back across the street at a quick jog. Elation filling his dark heart, as she topped his list.

 

Without a word, Eddy slipped into the masses on the street, and faded into the throng of people. The next night he called his client and informed them that he had a target. He would get it done tonight. He set his plan in motion. It wasn't much of a plan. To make the game more interesting he sent her an email warning her that a suspicious character had been assaulting people in the area where she worked. Making sure that she would know he was coming. Gathering his minimal gear he skipped to the street staring his hunt.

 

He resumed his post across the street and waited. Quitting time wasn't for a few hours yet. His finger twitched in growing anticipation. His mind reeling with possibilities for later. Where to start:  flay the skin from muscle and then muscle from bone or a slow evisceration and let her watch her insides become her outsides. The client only needed the head after all; the rest was his to play with.

 

She left nearly an hour early and glanced at him before heading the wrong way home just to avoid him. The game was on! Filled with rapture to be hunting he waltzed through the crowd with practiced ease. She was good, ducking in stores to keep with groups of people and darting around corners hoping he'd lose sight. Her movements showed that she had been chased before, but never by something like him. She was good and that made Eddy happy. Her scent started to carry more and more fear as she felt him closing in.  Her attempts to lose him had become sloppy and ineffective, boring Eddy. At one point he passed her when she had darted into a store. He waited for her to pass so he could whisper in her ear about what he might have planned. She stopped dead in her tracks until some jackass bumped into her, knocking her back to motion. He moved on without a word or backward glance. That was her last attempt to lose him. She gave up and made a straight shot home.

 

Ohh no, Eddy thought to himself, that would not do. This was his HUNT. Any apology, even a muttered unfelt one would have probably saved this man's life. He broke away to teach this unfortunate a lesson. He closed on the inattentive fellow a few hundred feet down the street. While passing a small  planter protected by a cast iron fence, Eddy started the lesson with a nudge to foe’s knee causing it to buckle, which lead to a fall, and ended with him landing on the footing of the decorative fence. Just before impact he delivered a savage kick to shatter the kneecap. The scream split the crowd around them like an axe on wood. The crowd moved back away from the screams, feeling the hatred flow from planter area. Next Eddy ripped a brick from the building’s upper level and smashed it upon the man's face destroying his jaw with a satisfactory thump. The man started groping at the fence to pull himself up to find help, eyes frantically searching for it or the source of his troubles. Eddy waited till the man had hobbled as far as he could before Eddy pushed the post over, splitting the weld with unnatural strength. The man's hand slid down the fencing getting sliced open by the weld. He lay on the sidewalk alone, while onlookers were kept away by Eddy's malignant presence.

 

The crowd watched this horror unfolding, entranced by the seemingly impossible bad luck that had befallen this poor man. Blood erupted from the heap of a man, spraying the few unfortunates that remained too close, as Eddy started kicking the man mercilessly. Pulling himself up to lean against the cement, the blood flowed red and thick down his ruined jaw and down his now disheveled shirt and jacket. The man’s face a mix of pain and confusion that would haunt many onlookers for a long time. Eddy kept kicking until the man could see his attacker. His work almost done he reached down and lifted the man's face up to his own.

 

Looking Eddy in the eye, the man tried gurgling out a blood drowned scream and voided his bladder; this mixed with the blood helping it find  a way to the gutter. “Watch where you are going next time.” He purred in his ear. Eddy's voice pushed him over the limit and his heart simply stopped with a final almost audible beat. The pain lasted a few moments longer allowing Eddy to watch the light fade from his eyes. Rising to his full height, Eddy looked over the crowd, his eyes filled with such menace they all backed further away.

 

Satisfied Eddy returned to his hunt. Carefully avoiding stepping in more blood, he moved back to where he had last seen her. With no sign of being pursued, her scent had started to lose the perfume of fear but it still made her easy to follow. While he had dealt with the man, she had made it to her neighborhood. The street lights were starting to thin out, leaving pools of light that disrupted the night. He spotted her moving from light to light keeping an eye on the surroundings, fearing to spot him again. He flowed around the islands of light, his movements purposeful and strong like water around boulders. Here was a good spot for him to take his time. She had darted down her side street and felt like safety was close at hand.

 

She was running now, faster than short heels should allow. Puzzled, Eddy checked her footwear and with mixed feelings saw she was now in boots. The heels nowhere to be seen. Where did she get those? He wondered, but it didn't matter. For killing time was almost here. She made it up the flight of metal stairs barely, touching the small area where they doubled back. Almost to her door; just another small landing to go. He stopped acting normal and jogged up the wall and through the stairs to be right behind her. Her hand closing on the knob as Eddy spun her around getting ready to stick his clawed fingers into stomach.

 

The wet sticky noise was music to his ears. The sensation of blood running over his hand filled him with bliss. The pain was a surprise. He figured  the most likely explanation, she must have a silver belt buckle: that would explain it. The pain blossomed, filling his stomach with an acidic burn. He broke eye contact and looked down to survey what should be her mortal wound. The wound was his. Her knife doing the damage. Pinning his arm to his stomach and causing his blood to pool at their feet. It was a silver blade covered in Runes, probably bad news.

 

She released the handle, revealing its silver filigree, then gave him a powerful left hook that knocked him into a two story fall. He twisted mid fall to land in a dumpster. The lid gave way helping to break his fall. The lid broke far too easily and landed him in the silver net that it had hid wrapping him in a burning, painful embrace. She walked down the stairs with her body screaming confidence. The fear musk still flowed from her further, confusing Eddy. Smirking, she dumped a vial out as she walked, filling the whole alley with a stench of terror so strong he forgot his pain for a moment lost in euphoria of it.

 

His concentration was snapped back to the now when she released hidden catches allowing the dumpster front to fall to the ground with a loud metallic clang.  Stepping in the trap she took her time securing the edges of the net that were preventing him from escaping. “You did well.” She whispered in his ear before his world faded to darkness. She stole his kill and his line.

**Author's Note:**

> First post. Comments would be great.


End file.
